dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Allen Walker/Misc.
Major Battles * Allen Walker VS Mana Walker (Akuma) * Allen Walker VS Sara's lover (Akuma) * Allen Walker VS Clare Hesse (Akuma) * Allen Walker VS Multiple level 1 akumas * Allen Walker VS Yu Kanda * Allen Walker and Kanda VS Pierrot * Allen Walker VS Ice, Kazekiri and Pang * Allen Walker And Lenalee VS Road Kamelot, Ice, Kazkiri and Pang * Allen Walker and Lavi VS multiple Akumas * Allen Walker and Lavi VS three level 2 * Allen Walker and Lavi VS enhanced level 2 * Allen Walker VS Victorio * Allen Walker and Lavi VS Arystar Krory * Allen Walker VS Arystar Krory * Allen Walker VS Eliade * Allen Walker VS For (Training) * Allen Walker VS Thread * Allen Walker VS The Earl * Allen Walker , Lavi and Krory VS Jasdero and Debitto * Allen Walker VS Tyki Mikk * Allen Walker VS Lavi ( brainwashed by Road) * Allen Walker and Lavi VS Tyki Mikk (Joyd) * Allen Walker and Bookman VS multiple level 3 * Allen Walker VS Level 4 * Allen Walker and Lenalee VS Level 4 * Allen Walker and Kanda VS Howard Link (Phantom G) * Allen Walker and Kanda VS Level 4 * Allen Walker , Tokusa and Madaro VS Tyki Mikk, Sheryl Kamelot and Mercym * Allen Walker VS Tyki Mikk * Allen Walker VS Kanda VS Alma Karma * Allen Walker VS Apocryphos * Allen Walker VS level 2 akumas Quotes * (To British Inspector): "Have you heard of exorcists? They specialize in destroying Akuma." * (To Yu Kanda): "Kanda... although what you say is true, I want to become a destroyer who can save." * (To Yu Kanda): "Because I am a small man, my heart is moved by what's in front of my eyes, not by what the world needs. I just can't abandon what's there in front of me. I want to protect everything I can!" * (To Bak Chan): "God? I don't care about that. I...! I've made my own oaths! To myself, that I would destroy the Akuma...! To my friends, that I would fight alongside them! To this world, that I would save it! To my father, that I would keep walking till the day I died... I MADE AN OATH TO THEM ALL! Open up...! Damn it... This is the only path I can take... so that I can feel alive." * (To Cross Marian): "Y-you can't be thinking about leaving me behind, master?" * (To Moor Hesse): "Akuma is the name of the weapon. It is a weapon made by The Earl of Millennium that target human beings. That is "Akuma"." * (To Komui Lee): "Can I hit you once please?" * (To Mana) "I swear...I won't stop no matter what. I'll keep on walking as long as I live." * (To Cross Marian) "When Mana said he loved me, did he mean me or...? Which was it...?" * (To Cross Marian) "I swore to Mana, That I'd never stop no matter what, that I'd keep walking until I died, I'm the one who swore!" Trivia *Allen's hobbies are making and saving money, eating, acrobatics, and polishing Timcanpy.D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook Gray Ark, Page 22D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook Gray Log, Page 12 *He likes Timcanpy, food, poker, and Mana. *He dislikes alcohol, his master's debts, and people who don't appreciate their money. *Allen's favourite food is mitarashi dango.D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook CharaGray, Page 43 *Allen's necessities are Timcanpy, Akuma, Mana’s words, and his promise with Lenalee. *His eyesight has never been measured officially, however Allen believes it's about 1.5. *Since he's still training, Allen believes he doesn't have any strong points to boast about. *Allen doesn't hate any kind of food. *Allen's favourite colours are black and white, as monochrome colours calm him down. He also likes Timcanpy's yellow. *On average Allen gets about 5-6 hours sleep. When he has time he can sleep for half a day to catch up on sleep. *He relieves stress by eating Jeryy's cooking. *Allen checks his money every day without fail, which is a habit he picked up during his training.D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook CharaGray, Page 44 *Allen feels most at ease in the Order's cafeteria. *He can't choose between different kinds of women, however he does like women who can cook well. *Allen prefers sweets to alcohol. He also likes spicy ethnic cooking. *Allen often drinks fruit drinks, such as mango juice. *Before he goes on a mission, Allen eats mitarashi dumplings. *The happiest thing that ever happened to Allen was when he was welcomed by the members of the Order, because he has never had anyone to call "family" except Mana. *When he can't sleep, Allen usually does muscle training or grabs a midnight snack. *Before he dies, Allen wants to try everything on Jeryy's menu. *If Allen had 100 guineas to spend freely, he would save it, invest it, or use it to pay off debt. *If a fight was the break out in front of him, Allen would act depending on the situation. If Kanda was involved, he would ignore it and may even cheer on his opponent. *When it comes to his uniform, he wouldn't like a "flashy" design like Lavi's. *Allen always takes chocolate and candy with him on missions. *Allen's favourite saying is "Waiting for luck is no different to waiting for death".D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook CharaGray, Page 38 * It is known that Allen can get lost very easily as seen when he was in Mater. Some people also constantly remind him to not get lost. * In the one-shot Zone it is shown that the beta for Allen was originally Robin. A 'female' Akuma turned by Cross by being fused with an Anti-Akuma weapon. Robin is the name of the body she is in, which was her brother's (both name and body). * In the D.Gray-Man Popularity polls Allen placed 1st in the initial poll and 2nd in the next poll (losing out to Yu Kanda), then placed 1st again in the third poll and in the latest poll he's placed 2nd ( Again losing out to Yu Kanda.) *Allen reveals that once, during training, he got really hungry and found his master's liquor-filled chocolates. When Cross caught Allen, he punished him and made him swear not to do it again. The memory of the punishment he received is one of the reasons he can't bring himself to drink alcohol, the other reason being it reminds him of how much debt Cross accrued.Volume 7, discussion room 2, page 164 *Allen is ambidextrous.Volume 3, discussion room 7, page 164 This is likely because his left hand was unusable when he was very young and he had to learn to use his right hand instead. * Allen can see very well in the dark, almost like "night-vision" he described from training with Cross. * In D.Gray-Man Reverse Volume 3, Lost Fragment of Snow, it is revealed he never actually had a name and that "Allen" was the name of Mana's dog, which he used as his name later on when Mana had gone insane. He was nicknamed "Red" during his days in the circus because of his arm. * As seen in chapter 19, Allen is bad at drawing. * In the D. Gray Man Hallow anime, there are some differences in depiction of Allen's Cursed Eye compared to the manga and the original anime. The pupil contains no rings, while sclerae and monocle change colours throughout the episodes (the sclerae being a regular white one, but later becoming reddish and the monocle depicted as black, but also turning red later). His arm is also changed to a reddish color instead of the black that was used in the 2008 series. * It is stated that Allen was found and adopted by Mana on December 25th (Christmas) in the first volume. * Allen's best clown trick is acrobatics. Because of the lion and cage incident in Reverse he is scared to do any wild-animal taming performance.D.Gray-Man Reverse * If the Black Order was a neighbourhood, Allen would see Marie as his big brother, Jeryy and Link as his mothers, Lavi as the neighbourhood flashy NEET, Timcanpy as his younger brother and Johnny, Lenalee and Krory as his classmates. Volume 24, Talk Corner, Part 6 * Allen has rather poor reading and writing skills as he didn't think they would be useful before joining the Order. Krory provided some lessons to him. Volume 25, Talk Corner, Page 201 * Allen spends a lot of time in the bath. But he spends more time polishing Timcanpy than washing his own body.Fanbook, Gray log * According to Katsura Hoshino, Allen's image colours are purple and emerald.D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook CharaGray, Page 45 * When he is embarrassed, Allen has a habit of rubbing above his mouth with his index finger. 'References' 'Navigation' de:Allen Walker es:Allen Walker fr:Allen Walker pl:Allen Walker ru:Аллен Уолкер Category:Character Subpages Category:Misc.